


paper stars as wishing stars

by IcyCakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Illness, Organ Transplantation, Science Fiction, Terminal Illnesses, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCakes/pseuds/IcyCakes
Summary: Kimmy, the youngest daughter in the family, suffers from a terminal illness from her heart which led her to spend her last days on her death bed. Her family was not ready to let her go and does everything to save her life even if she tells them to let go and end her suffering.





	paper stars as wishing stars

There was once a family who lived with three daughters in their home. The dad is a businessman and owns a science company and the mom was his secretary. The daughter's names were May, the eldest of the three, Fiona, the middle sister, and kimmy, the youngest of the three daughters. They were very close to each other and enjoyed each other's company that they look after each other's backs whatever happens.

They often go play to their mother's garden

Kimmy: you two are my greatest sisters ever!  
Fiona: *giggle* same to you kimmy *turns to May* you too onee-chan  
May: *wraps her arms to each one of them* oh you two little cute angels  
Fiona: hey lets go there to mother's garden  
Kimmy: okey big sis catch me if you can *runs*  
Fiona: hey wait up*runs*  
May: be careful you two I don't want anyone of you two hurt  
Kimmy and Fiona: we will! 

May was the one taking care of her little siblings most of the time. She is like a motherly figure to them and they were like her children of her own.  
Fiona is the outgoing and cheery one. A year older then the youngest sister she's very cheeky and adventurous.  
While Kimmy was a shy-type and lays a heart of sweetness and innocence, she's Fiona's playmate and little sister. 

Kimmy: *running* can't catch me *giggle*  
Fiona: oh yes I can *giggle*

Suddenly kimmy stopped and began to cough and wheeze 

Fiona: Kimmy! *hugs while tapping kimmys' back* are you ok?  
Kimmy: *coughs* *coughs*  
Fiona: kimmy! *tapping her back* please be ok…stupid asthma…  
Kimmy: *breathe in and out until the cough fades* I'm ok Fiona  
Fiona: thank goodness! Lets go back to May oh sis let me carry you so that you wont make yourself tired  
Kimmy: oh Fiona its ok I'll be fine  
Fiona: please kimmy I'm serious about your health  
Kimmy: well if that's what you want *rides on Fiona's back*  
Fiona: here we go *runs*  
Kimmy: weeeeee

Sadly kimmy isn't that healthy unlike her sisters, she often gets sick that she wasn't allowed to get herself tired or else she would end up wheezing. This made her family worry about her especially Fiona her big sister and playmate.  
However kimmy does not give up to make herself satisfied she does something indoors. She was creative in art. Paper stars were her favorite things to do especially with her sisters whenever they have nothing to do. 

Kimmy: *starts to make a paperstar* if these paper stars were wishing stars what are your wishes?  
Fiona:*makes a paperstar too* I have plenty! However my most important wish is……*turns to kimmy* your health kimmy I wish you wouldn't have to be sick anymore

May and kimmy were surprised and there was silence for a while until May spoke up

May: I have to agree with Fiona. Despite all my wishes I wish that there will be a time that you won't be experiencing pain and suffering little kimmy.

Kimmy was surprised with her two older sister's wishes that she was holding her tears. 

Kimmy: *picks one of the paperstars* I have only two wish for us sisters… I wish your wish will come true and I wish one day mom and dad will be spending their time with us instead of work  
Fiona: I have to agree with you kimmy they seems to work a lot  
May: *sigh* speaking of mom and dad well wait right here while I prepare dinner before they come home. Two of you can watch tv while waiting  
Kimmy and Fiona: alright big sis  
Fiona: kimmy?  
Kimmy: yes  
Fiona: get well soon ok?  
Kimmy: I will Fiona..Why are you asking me this?  
fiona: *smiles* so we can play outside more  
Kimmy: *giggles* aww thanks sis I needed that

One-day kimmy and Fiona where having some fun in their room Kimmy was sitting on May's lap while they watching Fiona dance as they sing along

Fiona and kimmy: ready or not, baby here we come! Everybody say heyyy!  
Kimmy: heeeeeeeeyyy......  
Fiona: heyyyy…….  
Kimmy: I feel dizzy big sis  
May: take it easy little kimmy  
Kimmy: I……will *faints*  
Fiona and May: kimmy! *goes to her*

Kimmy never fainted in her whole life they tried to do everything just to wake her up. Then later May realized kimmy was shaking. Luckily their parents are still down stairs preparing for work, May was terrified that she screamed asking for help 

May: Mom, Dad!!! Help us!!

They both rushed to the room where fiona and kimmy were. 

Mom: kimmy!!  
Dad: quick bring her inside my car while I get my keys and I'll drive her to the nearest hospital!!  
May: *carries her and brings her to his car quickly* hang in there kimmy!  
Fiona: can I come?  
Mom: sadly you can't you have to stay with your older sister.  
Fiona: *crying* but I wanna come and make sure she's alright!!!  
Mom: *hugs fiona and tries not to cry* when everything is settled dad will fetch you two bring you there ok?  
Fiona: *sniff* okey  
May: *pops in the door* mom, dad is waiting for you  
Mom: *releases fiona* alright May take care of you sister be safe *rushes to the car*

Fiona watched as the car moves away from their home taking her little sister away from her. She is terrified and sad due to what happened, she continued crying and May wrapped her arms around her little sister until she no longer hold the tears from her eyes…she began to cry aswell  
It was nighttime as the two sisters remained close to each other. Fiona was wrapped in a blanket, not because of the cold temperature but cold because of worry, while sitting in her older sister's lap and wrapping her big sister's arms around her. They waited for their father to arrive and fetch them.

Fiona: is kimmy gonna be alright big sis?  
May: sadly I'm not sure Fiona but I hope she will be all right  
*hears a sound of a vehicle*  
Fiona: it must be dad!  
May:*opens the door as her dad went in* Dad How is kimmy?  
Dad: I'll explain later but first pack some of kimmy's clothes and get in the car  
*finished packing all was set and everyone is in the car as the dad drives them to the hospital*  
Fiona: so how is kimmy dad?  
Dad: the doctor was still observing her hopefully it would not turn out worse  
May: we all do dad. 

Then silence had begun until they reached the hospital. later they rushed to the assigned room number, as they went in they saw kimmy lying on her death bed with an oxygen tube is attached to her nose to breathe. Mom sat beside her bed holding her daughter's hand. 

Kimmy: hi guys *coughs weakly*  
Fiona: kimmy! *holds her hand*  
May: kimmy how are you feeling? *Strokes her hair*  
Kimmy: these needles hurt big sis. I want to pull them off  
Mom: *holding kimmy's hand* when you get better they would pull them off  
Dad: so get well my little angel *smiles*  
May: the doctor is waiting outside mom  
Mom: dad and I will be back my daughters please look after your little sister *goes out*  
Kimmy: have you brought our paper stars?  
May: *unpacks the bagpack* yes kimmy we brought it just for you * hands the bottle of stars and paper strips to kimmy*  
Fiona: *sniff* I'll make one and my wish is you to get better  
Kimmy: Fiona..  
May: *tries not to cry….however there were tears comimg from her eyes*  
Kimmy: come on guys don't be sad we haven't heard the results yet so keep your chin up.  
May: y-your right kimmy 

Meanwhile the doctor were talking to their parents

Doctor: so are you ready to hear about your daughter?  
Dad: we do doctor.  
Doctor: your daughter had been diagnosed with a serious illness within her heart that can lead to heart failure and chances are she won't make it. Unless if we can find a heart donor to replace her diseased heart. However its impossible to find a heart donor.  
Mom: you mean she has to undergo surgery?  
Doc: yes  
Dad: mmmmm… leave it to us doc  
Doc: alright and good luck  
When the doctor left they went back to the room  
Kimmy: what did the doctor say daddy?  
Dad: the doctor says that you had been diagnosed with a serious illness within your heart therefore you needed a heart transplant.  
Kimmy: surgery?  
Mom: yes but how are we going to find a heart donor? Like the doctor says it's impossible to find one because nobody will live without a heart.  
Kimmy: well its alright if you don't find a donor for me.

dad began to think of a solution to save kimmy's life.

Dad: I have a plan on how to save our daughter's life.  
Mom: what is it hun?  
Dad: I can ask my company workers to clone the heart from a donor. And that cloned heart will be used to replace kimmy's diseased heart. However the donor's heart tissue should matched from kimmy's  
Kimmy: cloning? What is---  
Mom: that good idea but how can we find a donor who is willing?  
Dad: that's the problem

There was a long silence until May broke the silence 

May: I am willing to do it.  
Fiona: *gives May a tight hug* Big sis! You can't give your heart to kimmy, I don't want to lose you aswell!

Everyone began to chuckle except Fiona and Kimmy

May: *chuckles and strokes her hair* you're missing the point Fiona. They will be cloning my heart.  
Fiona: what is cloning?  
mom: it means produce a copy of May's heart by taking a sample from it and soon the cloned heart will be given to kimmy.  
Kimmy: you mean..they will be opening her chest? In that case I wont let her….I don't want her life to be affected aswell.. coughs* besides I would just die anyway  
May: kimmy….don't say that!!  
Kimmy: big sis. My illness is very fatal..you have nothing to do big sis soon I'll be weak enough. Besides I will be having a peaceful death.  
May: don't ever say that kimmy. I am a strong girl kimmy… I will live and so are you… trust me…  
Kimmy: even if you live but that newly cloned heart will just add to my pain…you want my pain to end don't you??  
May: yes, I want to end your pain kimmy by helping you.. *strokes kimmy's hair*  
Kimmy: * raises her voice while crying* you don't understand!.. If you want to end my pain then let me die in peace!  
Mom: *tears* kimmy…please don't say that!  
May: *glares to her with tears flowing down* if that's what you want then fine !!  
Mom: *to dad* maybe kimmy's right *sigh* I don't want to see her in pain anymore  
Dad: so do I hun we have no choice but to let her go if that's what she wants. May and I have to talk about it.

May rushed outside crying, she sees Fiona following her and hugged her tight.

Fiona: I n-never heard kimmy speak that way, May  
May: neither do I *sobs*  
Dad: she's probably in pain May..and she's right I might give up my plan to save her..since that's what she--  
May: No dad I want to end her pain by helping her! I'm willing to do that cloning dad!  
Dad: *sigh* May you just heard you little sister  
May: I don't care dad all I want for her is to live.  
Dad: are you sure? I don't want to see your little sister upset  
May: yes dad later on she would regret it and apologize to us  
Dad: alright then *sighs* 

At the following day Dad brought May to his company and as they went inside the building May was surprised to see different kinds of bodies floating inside the glassed capsule filled with fluid. As they reached to the clinic dad asked her one more time

Dad: do you have any idea what are they going to do with you?  
May: yes dad you've said that yesterday  
Dad: are you ready to go through it?  
May: yes dad I'm willing to do this for my little sister  
Dad: *smiles* you can do it *kiss on her forehead* I will be right here waiting for you  
May: thanks dad

May was brought to the operation room; the workers gave her an anesthesia that leads her to a deep sleep. Once she was asleep the process of sample taking began.  
Four weeks passed kimmy's health began to weaken, her breathing starting to get heavy, and her appetite begins to fall Fiona and mom became worried. Meanwhile inside the building May was recovering from the sample process surgery she had and by looking at the scar on her chest, she was happy that she made it alive 

Dad: so how do you feel May?  
May: I'm very happy that they will be able to create a heart transplant for kimmy.  
Dad: so are you ready to go back?  
May: I am now dad I can't wait to tell them the good news. And I wonder how kimmy is….i hope she's alright.

They went back to the hospital in the following day, kimmy was unconscious, and Fiona was wrapped around her mother's arms worrying about her little sister's condition. Tubes were attached to her to the ICU, which indicate her life status and an oxygen mask attached to her mouth to breathe since she had trouble breathing. 

Fiona: sis you made it *hugs her*  
May: yes fiona I did hows kimmy?  
Fiona: she's getting worse *cries*

When she heard Fiona's words she could not believe what her middle sister trying to say so she rushed where kimmy was. And when May saw her condition was her happiness fell. 

May: *holds kimmy's hand* kimmy hang in there… you'll be having your heart transplant surgery soon..please kimmy forgive me but we aren't ready for you to go.  
Mom and dad goes out from the room  
Mom: hun do you think this will be a good idea..i'm worried it would upset kimmy  
Dad: I tried to tell May but she won't listen so I have no choice but to give her the chance  
Mom: I understand May and Fiona wouldn't want to lose their little sister *sigh* when will the heart clone be completed?  
Dad: well four weeks had passed it should be done by now  
Mom: I will be arranging her heart transplant surgery by the end of the week.

One week has passed dad's worker had called that the cloned heart is ready and it will be brought In the hospital in a few minutes it is also time for kimmy to have a heart transplant. The nurses were about to bring kimmy to the operating room.

May: *sigh* I hope kimmy makes it  
Fiona: she will be.. May you just saved her life

Once kimmy was in the operating room the doctor had injected an anesthesia on kimmy and soon the surgery started. Behind the operation door May tried to see through the window however she could only see the surgeon's backs and monitor, which indicate her little sister's life status. Fiona wanted to see what's happening however she was too small to reach the window. Soon they went back to the room.  
Several hours later the transplant was done May decided to go back to see what's happening and there was trouble… the monitor had shown a straight line, which indicates that kimmy isn't breathing. May was terrified and watched as the doctor grabbed the defibrillator and set it with a certain current. As she watched tears where running from her eyes, hoping kimmy would come back and breathe again.  
The first try didn't succeed the surgeons gave cprs and decided to try again but no avail. The surgeons decided to try it for the third time and if she's still not breathing there is no choice but to pronounce her dead but luckily kimmy came back breathing again. By seeing this May was relieved and decided to go back to the room and wait for her little sister's return

May: where is mom and dad?  
Fiona: they went out to buy us some lunch.  
May: ohh I see  
Fiona: how's kimmy doing big sis?  
May: she doing fine Fiona *sniff*  
Fiona: w-why are you crying big sis?  
May: huh? Oh its nothing *sniff* I'm just glad kimmy made it alive. She will be here soon

Soon kimmy was brought inside the room but still unconscious. Several tubes where attached to her including the ICU and the oxygen mask. May couldn't believe her eyes that the surgery has ended and she can finally see her little sister again and same goes to Fiona. The doctor came to them

Doctor: congratulations! Your little sister has made it through this tough surgery!

May was happy to hear this from the doctor and she wished the doctor would repeat the words he just said. Fiona has very happy that she began to jump and run around which she was hushed by May. Soon mom and dad came back with lunch and the doctor shared the good news to them. The parents were pleased to hear this

Dad: I'm glad to hear that our daughter made it alive  
Mom: all thanks to you and May *holds dad's hands*  
May: aww its nothing mom  
Mom: I just hope kimmy will be happy about this *sigh*

Several days later kimmy was gaining consciousness little by little. the doctors had the monitor removed when she was fully conscious. They were all happy to see their youngest family member recovering with her newly cloned heart. 

Mom: how are you feeling now kimmy?  
Kimmy: huh? Where am i?  
mom: kimmy? Your in the hospital. You made it through the surgery  
Kimmy: what surgery?  
Mom: your heart transplant surgery kimmy  
Kimmy: where did the heart come from…  
There was silence…  
May: kimmy….  
Kimmy: I knew it…  
May: kimmy look.. I made it alive and so are you.. please don't be upset  
Kimmy: I thought…I told you not to take that cloning thing May..  
May: kimmy like I said I made it alive ..  
Kimmy: I don't care if you survived. This cloned heart just adds up my pain! how could you all be so selfish with my life big sis?!  
Fiona: kimmy!, what are you talking about? big sis saved your life and you should be thankful to her!!  
Mom: *in tears* I knew this is not the best idea  
Dad: *puts his arm around mom and comforts her*  
Kimmy: its unfair!!! You just all want to see me and suffer.. I could have just died and my pain will go away!

May couldn't believe the things, her youngest sister just said. It hurts to hear those words that she has said to her. She rushed outside and cried. mom and Fiona followed her.

May: I don't understand why she's been acting like this mom. Kimmy wants to die and I really don't know why mom*cry*  
Mom: *place a hand on May's shoulder* My daughter I know its hard for you two to lose your little sister even your dad and I cannot sleep through the night. But if death is what she wants we had no choice but to let go.. it's the way of life perhaps she wants to let go of her pain  
Fiona: but I'll miss her *sniff*  
Mom: I do too fiona but do you like to see her in pain for the rest of her life?  
Fiona…*cries* no mom I'm sorry  
Mom: its alright even I would miss her I have to regret myself for not spending my time with you three *sniff*

Suddenly the doctor came to see how is kimmy doing so he went inside the room however there was something not right about kimmy. According to the doctor kimmy's health had become worse than before. She seems she couldn't move much so he came to talk to mom and dad

Doc: *sigh* I was expecting that your daughter will be in her normal condition but It seems that she became a vegetable herself, she couldn't move much. Perhaps it has something do to with her heart  
Mom: her heart?  
Doc: her heart beat is very weak.. where did you get the heart?  
dad: we couldn't find a heart donor so her elder sister's heart was cloned in my company and used it as her heart transplant.  
Doc: I'm afraid that cloned heart pumps very weak that she will be bedridden for the rest of her life..i'm sorry

They couldn't believe what the doctor had said. Their little sister won't be able to move for the rest of her life. They went in their room and kimmy spoke up

Kimmy: big sis? I just want to say that I'm sorry for being so harsh to you..i know and understand that you didn't want me to go  
May: no kimmy you're right I was too selfish about your life  
Fiona: so do I sis *sniff*  
dad: do you really want to go?  
Kimmy: *sigh* yes I still do dad. I was pain-free and was on my way to the gates of heaven when suddenly I was sucked back to earth and I realized i'm beginning to feel the pain again.  
May: I'm really sorry kimmy *hugs kimmy and cries* forgive me for being so selfish  
Fiona: same here kimmy *cries*  
Mom: * puts her hands on each shoulder* I'm sorry kimmy  
Kimmy: *sigh* I understand that you love me dearly so I decided to stay with you for a while no matter how unfair it is for me. Now that I can't move I will be useless in this world.  
May: kimmy ……me and Fiona are ready to let you go anytime  
Fiona: and if I remember about the paper stars May and I wish that you wouldn't be suffering anymore.  
Kimmy:*smiles* thanks big sisters, mom and dad.

Kimmy stayed with them for a week spending every single day with them. She had watched Fiona and May making some paper stars and placing them in the jar, which is almost full. She also has her last days to spend it with her parents just as she wished  
Soon that she can't bare the pain of her new heart, kimmy had requested a voluntary euthanasia with the permission of the parents and soon it was granted to her. When the nurse had injected the lethal in her body  
These where her last words..

Kimmy: thank you mom, dad, May and Fiona……for spending my last days with you all especially mom and dad …….I'm glad that our paper star wishes are finally granted …..I love you …..and I'll be your angel……forever…  
*last final breath*……..

Everybody began to cry after kimmy's death and May noticed that kimmy left them with a peaceful smile that is seen in her face.

May: look mom *sniff* kimmy's smiling  
Mom: I guess she's happy right now *sniff*  
Fiona: little sis is not in pain anymore…..just as we wished for *sob*  
Dad: indeed Fiona *hugs her gently* she'll be watching us from now on..


End file.
